A Night And A Day In Bed With Buizel
by guizel
Summary: A trainer after spending the day with his Buizel By a Small lake find themselves at a nearby Inn where sleeping is the last thing on their minds high levels of sexual discription


A Night And Day In Bed

With Buizel

Me and my partner buizel had just won our tenth battle in a row and we where starting to both get sore me from all the walking without any rest and him from all the battling we where doing. He was strong and very powerful and he could usually handle the strain but even he was starting to weaken we needed some rest and to unwind a bit. We noticed just a few more feet up the road beyond the trees was a small lake we looked to each other and smiled that was perfect we thought and tagging buizel on his arm i shouted your it while running in the direction of the lake. Smiling buizel gave chase there was no way i was going to outrun him espechially when he runs on all fours like that he looks so cute i thought to myself.

Reaching the lake after buizel tagged me he dived straight in and started swimming i just stood there on the embankment and watched him i loved to watch him swim he seemed so happy when in the water it filled me with joy. I have had feelings for buizel for sometime now ever since we first met in fact i was traveling by a large river trying to find a way across as the bridge had collapsed and i decided to wade through i was half way when i slipt and the current was strong. It carried me for sometime when buizel grabbed me and pulled me to the side and helped me out he saved my life and we have been together ever since. Lately buizel has been staring at me weirdly he doesnt know ive noticed but if i didnt know any better id say he was falling for me and id have to admit i was falling for him ive often wondered if we could be together but it seemed to different to pull off.

I waited for a few minutes then i decided to join him i took off almost all my clothes except for my underwear and i noticed buizel had stopped swimming and was looking over staring at me from the edge of the embankment. i wondered if it was me he was waiting for to enter the water or if he was waiting for something else i wanted to know. So i started walking to the edge where he was with my underwear on and noticed he was looking dissapointed he was waiting for me to take them off he actually wanted to see me naked i couldnt believe it buizel was not just crushing on me he was actually wanting me. I decided to see just how far buizel was willing to go so at the edge of the water i grabed the weist line of my underwear and buizel looked intensly starting to smile as my underwear fell to the floor and i stood there completely naked.

I stepped slowly into the water and as i did buizel never removed his gaze from my groin area i couldnt believe it he was staring at my naked body with such lust and desire i was certain hed jump me right there and i must admit the thought of this excited me as ive often on a night as he slept next to me caught a glimps downward and found him very much endowed. Id wanted to grasp it then and there saticfying him but not knowing his feelings for me i was to afraid he might reject my advance and it would destroy our friendship. Now however i knew differently he was desiring me and i him but for now i decided not to do anything until he made the first move so we swam around and played for some time the water felt great on my sore feet and it helped us to relax. We must have been in there for many hours i loved the water almost as much as buizel and i loved it when hed let me hold him and he would explode through the water it was incredible traveling through the water at those speeds. It was starting to get late so we got out and after putting my clothes on we sat there looking over the lake next to each other.

We decided it was time to leave the lake after messing around and having a little more fun on the embankment we walked down a path as we continually stared at each other smiling and giggling we noticed it was getting dark and headed to the nearby inn. When we arrived we walked over to the inn keeper and got a room. Taking the key from the inn keeper we walked up the staris and across the corridor to the room the key number pointed us to which was the last door at then end. I unlocked the door and both entering i closed the door and turned around, suddenly he pushed me gently against it pinning my arms to it and stuck his tongue down my thoat. I was a little shocked at his sudden impatiance but it wasnt long before i began to kiss back i then stopped the kiss after a few minutes and led him over to the bed.

I stood him so his back was to it then gently shoved him he fell back and landing on the bedding his feet and tails dangling off the edge. He looked up at me with a smile that could melt steel and his tongue was portruding slighty which i cant ignore as it drove me wild with passion. kneeling over him i kissed his tongue and as i did he slid it past my teeth and into my mouth we kissed like that for a good couple minutes then after he got up to the pillow and i climbed on to the bed i began to kiss his neck above his floatation sac. I then kissed over it and on to his chest where i began to kiss over his heart which i could feel beating through my lips i then used my tongue and liked downwards getting lower and lower. I passed my tongue over his lower stomach/groin which was covered in precum i cleaned every last drop up but left the bit by his groin for later and then i swallowed.

I then moved up the closest side of his erection with the very tip of my tongue i strocked the very tip of his erection with my tongues tip taking in all the precum that was leaking. Slowly i slipped my lips over the top and grasped the base with my left hand and rubbed his thigh with my right. I began to slowly slip it in my mouth inch by inch he moaned in enjoyment as i reached the top of my hand. I removed my hand fom his erection and i sliped the rest of it in causing me to gag and him to moan more placing his left paw on the top of my head and his right by his side. Slowly i started to suck him off while i used what was left of the precum that i had left on his groin to wet my fingers and then i put some on his arse hole. I then moved faster with the sucking while i slipped my middle finger inside him he cried in pain but only slightly as his paw gripped my hair and his other gripped the sheets.

When i was certain he was comfortable with the first finger i slipped in a second. He screamed in pain but after a while he smiled and i started to slide them half way out then back in as his erection pulsed in my mouth. He then started to flex and unflex his anus around my fingers and pushed down as i slid in so they would go deeper. In minutes his erection buldged and spasmed releasing a load of cum into my mouth and down my throat. Once i finished swallowing the lot i removed my mouth and slowly removed my fingers. His chest raised and lowered fast from his iratic breathing and his eyes closed. Smiling i crawled up next to him and kissed him passionatetly upon the lips then wrapping our arms around each other we kissed again. Slowly his eyes fell and eventually his light breathing told me he was asleep my eyes watching him with a sence of love and desire i placed my head on to his chest i could here his heart beat slowly and calmly. The soft beats gently soothed me as my eyes felt heavy and then closing fully i was soon asleep nestled into the warm soft fur of the one i love.

It was about seven hours before we woke up and buizel was the first i wasnt woken however normally i was woken by the soft sensual lips of buizel pressed against my own. I slowly opened my eyes and my blured still tired vision caught a glimps of his sexual outline smiling back at me wanting to kiss me again which i had no objection to. Raising my head from the pillow slightly i pressed my lips to his my eyes falling closed as i engoyed the moment of passion with my lover. He climbed on top of me his lips still presed to mine and his body covering over me i could feel his tail through the sheets near my feet brushing from side to side. The kissing grew more intense as we started to make out and the passion between us grew larger by the minute my heart was beating so fast i was struggleing to breath but didnt care i never wanted that moment to end.

The kissing however did end but not for long i opened my eyes and noticed a small strand of saliva attached to buizels lower lip trailing back to my mouth it looked so sexy and so did buizel driving me wild portruding his tongue like before a look of desire and lust in his perfect sparkling eyes. He smiled at me with a look that was all to familiar as i had given it to him only several hours ago and with a few sharp nods of my head i leaned my head back on to the pillow as buizels beautiful tails swayed faster and he leaned back in to kiss once more. The passion grew even more to almost explosive levels i wanted him and he oblidged our roles had switched this time buizel headed south and i was feeling the pleasure it was incredible having his lips pressing softly against my body. It was not long before his lips where kissing there way up the shaft of my already erect penis and it felt incredible the tiny fur around his mouth tickled the shaft while his lips sensuated it as feelings of pleasure pulsed through my body. I awaited for him to continue.

I did not have to wait long as he has already reached the top of my erection and with his tongue now out his mouth he started to lick the tip it felt incredible as the pulsing pleasure increased rapidly i couldnt help my self from releasing large breathes out of joy this encouraged buizel as he continued increasing the amount of lips which in turn increased my breathing. The breathes of joy were replayed with quiet moans of excitment and it wasnt long before he slid it into his mouth he was warm and wet it was magical the feeling of pure pleasure causing me to moan so loud i needed to gag myself with one of my hands. It was short lived however as he stopped and lifted his head from my erection i opened my eyes with dissapointment but was replaced with desire and joy as i realised what he was doing.

He had stood up on the bed and then walking forward a bit his legs where either side of me and his body directly above my groin he looked down at me and nodded his head as a huge grin appeared on both of our faces as he began to lower himself down and take my erection into his paw. In seconds the top of my erection was pressed against the outside of his sphincter and with a large push from my as he lowered it slid partially in. A scream of pain came from buizel and an intense look apeared on my face he was so tight. It was difficult to get it in and buizels looks of pain worried me i pleaded with him if we should stop but buizel shook his head and continued to lower himself. The feeling was incredible but hard to enjoy knowing it was hurting him but the looks of pain had gone and he stopped lowering now fully in he collapsed on top of me panting completely drained of strengh his warm breathe blowing against my chest as his eyes tightly shut my penis deep inside.

It was only a few minutes though he placed his paws on my chest and opened his eyes his tongue hanging out as he continued to pant it was so intensly sexual to see this but i was also concerned but using his paws on my chest he pushed himself back up straight and smiled at me the pain was gone and he was ready to continue as i nodded to him. He started to raise up slightly obviously still a little painful as i saw him wincing but then after a few lowers the wincing stopped and was replaced with a smile as he leaned back slightly and placed his paws behind him on each of my thigh to hold him at an angle. He must have enjoyed being like this as i could here large amounts of sensual moanings coming from buizel matching my own and before long he started to speed up signaling it my turn to help as he lowered i pushed so it would go deeper and as he got faster so did i. We where soon moving at a very fast speed i could feel his tiny claws dig into my thigh but i didnt mind as the pleasure was to intense and blocked most the pain as for buizel his moans where louder and louder everyone on the inn must be able to hear us but we didnt care we where lost in the moment that we never wanted to end.

However all good things must come to an end and i could feel the end of this one coming close but not before he surprised me once more his erection had become extreamly hard and was pulsating as it grew thick but to far for me to reach i couldnt pleasure him but he had this covered. His tails snaked there way from under him and slowly the top tip coiled its way around his erection as the lower tickled his scrotem, he started to masturbate he was using his tail as a third paw it was so incredible and sexual to watch and it wasnt long before he fired a river of cum all over me. This pushed me over the edge and i couldnt hold any longer i exploded inside buizel matching the intense scream from his orgasm with mine and after that buizel sat up but not for log as all energy was drained from his body and he collapsed again on topof me our breathing iratic. Our chests lowered and raised way faster then they originally would as pleasure sang throughout our bodies it was the most amazing feeling ever if only we could breath properly.

It was about an hour before we had completely calmed down and my erection had fallen from inside him and the cum had leaked out on to the bed followed by a small amount of blood i was kneeling on the floor infront of buizel who was sat on the end of the bed both looking at the blood mixed into the cum on the sheets. I looked to him with worry and asked if he was all right he just looked to me smiled and nodded his head i released a sigh of relief i then said i was sorry if i hurt him he just kissed me and placed his paw on my cheek which i leaned into his paw is so soft and warm. he then looked sad and asked me something and i knew exactly what it was i didnt need to speak the same language he wanted to know if this was going to happen again he was asking if we could be together.

I looked straight into his eyes and with a smile on my face took him by the paws and told him that i have loved him ever since the day we met when he saved my life and i awoke to see him standing over me he looked like an angel sent from heaven to save me, from that day on i knew wed be closer then anyone else. I have been feeling a stronger connection with him these last couple days and what happened here is a rsult of those feelings which he clearly has for me and so yes i guarenteed buizel this will happen again this was not a one off i told him i care for him a lot and i told him i wanted us to be a couple. He smiled and leaning forward hugged me in a tight embrace as i did the same but we where interupted by a knock at the door and a voice shouting room service i opened the door and aloud her in while buizel jumped off the bed and taking my hand we left the room. A glance left that very room from the cleaner notcing the blood and cum stain.

We smiled at each other and looked back to the cleaner and the both of us winking we continued down the corridor people looking out there rooms at us whispering obviously i was correct they heard us and i didnt care let them whisper i said to buizel where together now and we have each other. We headed down the stairs followed by the echoes of closing doors and reaching the bottom again the people sat in the waiting area looked on at our hands joined the room filling with those repeated whispers from the earlier up stairs we just ignored them and walking over to the desk i placed the key down and said to the inn keeper thank you for the room we had a wonderful stay he just looked and said so we heard i just giggled and then we headed for the door reaching outside we took a deep breath i looked to buizel and he looked to me we kissed and then headed out to begin what was going to be an interesting new adventure.


End file.
